She's dreaming
by KeiraNL234
Summary: A veces los sueños no son tan fantasiosos... Y las fantasías son superadas por la realidad.


_Una chica de orbes ámbar y cabellos del color del fruto del naranjo, irradiando candidez e inocencia, caminaba por un bello bosque lleno de manzanares, canasta en brazos y estirándose para atrapar ese jugoso fruto rojo, usando sus mágicas habilidades y entonando una canción que llamaba a sus buenos amigos los animales del bosque, mientras los pajaritos unían sus silbidos a su melodiosa voz._

 _De repente, cuando ya estaba por regresar a donde se la esperaba con la canasta llena, una de las manzanas, la más roja y enorme, se le escapó de la canasta y rodaba sin dar esperanza de detenerse._

 _Ella abandonó la canasta dejándola a su amigo el venado, que se la llevaba hacía el castillo en su lomo, y corrió tras la manzana a toda velocidad, aunque no la suficiente para alcanzarla._ _Entonces, cuando por fin parecía que la atraparía, la manzana se detuvo al chocar con las botas de alguien, que para ella era a quien menos se esperaba encontrarse._

 _-Su majestad... -balbuceo ella._

 _Él le sonrió, como si la hubiese estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero recién la encontrase, y se arrodillo lentamente, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, para tomar la manzana y ofrecérsela._

 _-¿Es de vuestra merced este fruto... ?_

 _Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y mirando al suelo avergonzada asintió ligeramente._

 _-Gra... Gracias... -tomó la manzana tímidamente._

 _-No... No hay que agradecer..._

 _Él la miró intensamente de forma que ella no podía descifrar... No... De forma que ella no quería descifrar por el miedo, miedo a lo prohibido y a lo incorrecto, por miedo a dejarse guiar por el ingenuo e insensato corazón que bien sabía que, como ya sucedió una vez, podría volverla a hundir en la peor de las miserias y más aún pues, esta vez, ella sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento se había vuelto más intenso y mientras más alto vueles más fea es la caída._

 _-Yo... Me retiro... -se gira inmediatamente- Muchas gracias... Su majestad..._

 _-Kyoko... ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Por qué me llamas como si no me conocieras... ? Tan distante... -la tomó del brazo para evitar que la mujer que amaba se fuera- Llámame Ren..._

 _Ella muy sorprendida se giró a verlo, él ya estaba parado y la miraba suplicante y necesitado causándole un brinco en el corazón._

 _-Su majestad... Yo... -bajo la mirada, verlo a esos hermosos ojos cafés era demasiado para su corazón- No... no es adecuado que una simple dama de la corte se tome tantas confianzas con el futuro rey..._

 _-¡Tú no eres una simple dama de la corte para mí!_

 _-Majestad... -ella se sorprendió y entonces miró a los lados- No... no deberíamos estar aquí... hablando... solos..._

 _-¡No me importa! -la acercó a su cuerpo con pasión, sorprendiéndola - Eso solo es un título... Olvídalo... Olvida ese título... frente a ti solo hay un hombre... ¿Acaso no ves frente a ti... a un simple hombre enamorado? -pone la mano de ella en su pecho- que sea un príncipe no quita el hecho de que igual que el resto de los hombres tengo un corazón... Y tú eres la dueña..._

 _Ella estaba sorprendida, no podía confiar en sus oídos, no podía confiar en sus ojos ni mucho menos en su piel que sentía el calor de ese hombre que la abrazaba con tanto amor y la acariciaba tiernamente para demostrarle que sus palabras eran sinceras, mientras de a pocos y lentamente para disfrutar el momento, se acercaba a sus labios... Pero antes de juntarse se detuvo con un suspiro._ _Parecía decepcionado, y lo estaba, ella no respondía hasta el momento a sus sentimientos, solo estaba ahí quieta con una expresión de sorpresa._

 _-Ya veo... -se apartó y se giró para irse- Lo lamento... -se disculpó con tristeza- no volveré a faltarle el respeto de esa forma..._

 _Cuando estaba por irse del lugar sintió como alguien tiraba tímidamente de su capa._

 _-No... No te vayas... -miraba al suelo, con los parpados cerrados con fuerza por la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir- necesito... ¡Necesito más de tus caricias... !_

 _Él se quedó mirándola pasmado, con la expresión de quien no sabe si está ante una cruel alucinación de la cual en no mucho tiempo iba a despertar o ante una milagro._

 _-¿Tú... eres mi príncipe?_

 _La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero con seguridad y pasión en la mirada respondió._

 _-Lo soy..._

 _-¿Me... ?-se sonroja terriblemente- ¿Me quieres... de verdad?_

 _-Te amo -contestó rotundamente._

 _-Entonces... Por favor no te vayas..._

 _Ni bien ella terminó la frase, él con pisadas fuertes llegó hasta ella, con sus manos en cada lado del rostro de ella, acerco sus labios milímetros a los de ella._

 _-Siempre estaré contigo... Mi princesa... -susurró para fundir sus labios con los de ella en un beso tan sublime y lleno de amor que desearía que nunca se hubiese acabado... Pero lo bueno siempre acaba._

-¡MO! ¡A qué no sabes la nueva locura del presidente... !

Kyoko abrió al instante los ojos y la situación era extraña, frente a ella estaba Kanae con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida sería poco para describir su expresión y entonces al desprenderse de la somnolencia se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en su regazo, rodeada por sus brazos, y su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

\- Dis... Disculpen... -Kanae se fue y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando en silencio la habitación _"love me"_ en la que dos tontos enamorados se miraban fijamente, ambos sorprendidos.

-¡Tsu... ! ¡Tsuruga-san! -da un respingó y se levanta para comenzar con las dogaimas- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo... ! ¡Yo... !

\- Hablas demasiado... -la jala hacia él y la abraza, luego entierra su cabeza en su cuello para susurrarle pícaramente- ¿Te han dicho que hablas mucho mientras duermes?

Ella se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, él le sonreía muy contento, peligrosamente contento... ¡Y entonces lo notó! Kyoko estaba paralizada ¿Puede ser que ese sueño no fue del todo una fantasía? ¡Oh!¡Claro que no fue del todo un sueño! Pues en los labios del soñado príncipe había marca de lápiz labial, y no era cualquier lápiz labial ¡Por su puesto que no! Era de nadie más y nadie menos que de la totalmente petrificada "bella durmiente". Y en esos instantes de procesamiento de información, el príncipe se convirtió en Emperador de la Noche, se acercó a sus labios, a instantes de alcanzar su boca, y con esa sonrisa característica de un seductor rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días, princesa... - susurró para terminar con la distancia entre esos labios que se llamaban.

¡Oh, sí! Kyoko pronto aprendería que a veces las fantasías son superadas por la realidad...

.

.

* * *

 **Ese fue solo un corto que es sacado de un sueño que Kyoko tuvo en uno de mis fics... Y bueno espero que lo disfruten /(*w*)/**


End file.
